


The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen, Mulder Family Vacation

by joanidiego51



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: Mulder and Scully go on a summer vacation with their daughter,son,daughter-in-law,and grandchildren.Lots of fun,love,sex and a little scare.A detailed fic of how they spend each day together,away from home.
Relationships: Husband wife and family
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen, Mulder Family Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Willam Mulder belong to Chris Carter.  
> All comments and critiques appreciated

Every summer, Fox Mulder and his wife Dana Scully would go on vacation with their children. The tradition began when their daughter Lily was 8 months old and their son William,then 18, had returned to live with them. Now,17 years later, William was married to a lovely girl named Kelsey and they had 2 beautiful kids,Jackson Fox(Jake) and Katherine Ann(Katie). Lily was 17 and going off to college soon, Fox and Dana were very excited and a bit poignant about this vacation, as Lily wouldn’t be living home soon. Jake at almost 4 and Katie, 20 months, would add a lot of joy and fun to the trip.

They tried different vacation spots over the years,but were returning to their original and most frequented resort in Ocean City,Md. It wasn’t too far,and had beautiful beaches..There was always so much to do there,and delicious restaurants to try. This year, they booked a very family-friendly hotel. Amenities included a kiddie pool with a small water park adjacent to it,a playground, 

mini golf and an Ice cream parlor attached to the hotel. A Tiki bar was by the adult pool. It was right on the beach and chairs and umbrellas were included. Lots of activities for all were also provided. Parasailing, Dolphin watching,sailboat cruises to name a few things you could sign up for. The Boardwalk and a large Amusement Park were nearby.

It was early Saturday morning and Mulder and Scully were still asleep. Dana was on her side and Fox was spooning into her, his warm golden arm around her and his face buried in her hair. She woke up to his soft snoring and his semi- aroused penis poking into her ass. Scully smiled, thinking of the maybe thousand times, she had awoken this way. They had been placed as partners 43 years ago and joined as lovers 36 years ago. Despite several years of forced and chosen separations,they always found their way back and had been inseparable for the last 18 years. Now in their 70’s, their long love was precious to them and they were still very active sexually. They kidded about this, calling it an X-File,Sex File,Mulder would quip.

Sully turned to face Mulder,looking lovingly at her long time partner. He was still so sexy and beautiful.His hair was silver grey, but he hadn’t lost any of it and locks still fell on his forehead.His body had retained a lot of its muscular form, and he was still slim and strong. He must have been dreaming, because he had scrunched up wrinkles on his forehead and his lower lip,looked quite pouty.Scully resisted the urge to bite it,but reached down and gently stroked his cock. She watched as his frown turned to a little smile as he moaned softly.

When she increased the pressure on his penis,his eyes flew open.Looking into her her mischievous,lustful eyes,he laughed and said,

“Good Morning to you,too!”

He then rolled on top of her,supporting his weight on his knees. He kissed her and placed both hands on her breasts. It was Scully’s turn to moan. They knew they had to get up soon, and get on the road,so it wasn’t going to be the slow.lazy,love they often liked to make in the morning. Mulder reached down to her curls,parted the lips of her sex and slipped two fingers in. She was wet and completely aroused.Scully ran her fingers through his hair,scratching his scalp with her nails. Mulder removed his fingers,sucked them and ran them over her lips.Her eyes were dark blue pools of desire. Scully grabbed his throbbing dick and brought it to her center. Fox looked at her with so much love, as he slipped his whole length into her. That moment was always so emotional and thrilling for them,even after all these years. He started moving,while kissing her neck.She grabbed his ass cheeks,pulling him closer and with one final thrust,her orgasm shook her body and he exploded inside of her. Laying next to each other,they held hands as their breathing returned to normal.

“Best alarm clock I ever had” Mulder said smiling.

They showered together and got dressed in comfortable shorts and tee shirts for the trip. When they got downstairs,they were surprised to see Lily up, ready and drinking some coffee. She had made a pot and put out some muffins they purchased the day before. 

“ Well you’re up early and have been very productive! Thanks, “ Scully said to her daughter.

“ I guess I don’t have as many morning activities as you two do,” she answered,rolling her eyes. She was always a bit embarrassed at how sexual her parents still were,but also pleased they were healthy and loved each other so much.

Scully blushed a little, and Mulder shrugged,smiling and said,

“ Let’s eat and get on the road,”

They had packed the car the night before,and were meeting William and his family at their house, so they could drive together. When they pulled into the driveway,their two grandchildren, who had been waiting outside in the fenced in front yard,flew over to greet their family. Jake,dressed in a Ninja turtle short set jumped up in Mulder’s arms.

“ We’re going on Vacation to the Ocean,Grandpa” he yelled happily. 

“ Yeah Bacation” Katie said,swinging a pail and shovel around as Scully scooped her up. She had insisted on wearing a mermaid bathing suit and glittery sandals.

After grandparent kisses,they ran over to Lily,jumping up and down, She picked them both up,calling them her little Beach Buddies.

Soon they were all in their cars, and the caravan made its way to the Maryland shore. Once they got to their hotel and checked in, the little kids were ready to jump in the pool.Kelsey told them everyone was going to have a little lunch first. Jake’s Mulder- like pouty lip came out and Katie whined saying,

“No Pool first!” 

Mulder grabbed them and started tickling them, and then whispered something to them,making them smile,

“He’s so good with them.” Kelsey said.

“Yeah,but God knows what he promised them,” William scoffed.

Scully laughed out loud at that statement of truth,and started taking the lunch out of a cooler that they had packed to eat outside on a picnic table. Everyone knew the kids were not going to tolerate a restaurant at this time.

So they all sat down and ate PBJ and turkey sandwiches with some chips,fruit and Iced tea with juice and milk for the kids.Mulder had disappeared for a few minutes. Scully assumed he went to the restroom. But,he came out holding a bag and two colorful tubes he got for the kids from the gift shop. A dragon for Jake and a unicorn for Katie. 

Scully looked at William and said smiling”

“ Well,that could have been worse”

William retorted laughing ,” Yeah, bribed by mythical creatures . Hey Dad,where’s yours?”

Mulder bopped him on the head and said,

“They were all out of Sasquatch tubes,so I got this.” pulling a green hat out of a bag, with a grey alien on it.

Everyone laughed, and he took out the rest of the goodies he bought. Turquoise,Coral and Mother of Pearl earrings for the ladies to choose from and a beer holder for William, with the Knicks logo on it,a sport team he and his dad enjoyed .Both Kelsey and Lily had red hair. Scully’s had turned a snowy white in her sixties,hence the nickname Snow Queen, Fox had given her. She let the younger women choose first. Lily grabbed the turquoise ones.Kelsey the coral, leaving Scully the mother of pearl,which she would have chosen anyway 

She reached over to Mulder, grabbing his hand and whispered.

“Thank you,that was really sweet” 

He smiled and kissed her.

The afternoon was spent around the pools. The kids had a blast swimming with their tubes and playing in the water park. All the adults took turns watching them, so everyone had a chance to relax and swim themselves. They took a break from the water and had ice cream. After, Mulder and Scully sat in the hot tub, next to the big pool, while Lily did laps and William and his family took their last dip. It was mid- afternoon and everyone went to their rooms.

It was a three room suite. Fox and Dana had a king sized bed. William and Kesey had a Queen with a cot set up for Jake and the porta crib they brought for Katie. Lily had a smaller room, but also a queen bed. All the rooms had balconies facing the ocean. The kids were exhausted and fell asleep for a nap immediately.The family agreed to let the kids sleep some of the nights in different rooms to give William and Kelsey some private time.

William and Kelsey sat on the balcony, having a cocktail, while their kids slept.

Fox,Dana and Lily went for a walk on the beach.They talked about what activities they wanted to do and Lily’s preparation for college. She has an orientation at Columbia to go to soon after they got back.Her boyfriend, Todd and his parents,Steve and Laurie Gelding,were going on vacation in Cape May. and would be passing through Maryland tomorrow. The families planned to spend the late morning together and enjoy a nice activity, possibly Dolphin Watching, The 4 parents would have a late lunch, while Lily and Todd had a few hours to themselves, before his family left for New Jersey. Lily was really happy this was working out.

The Mulders went back to their rooms and took showers. They had decided to eat at a casual restaurant, so it would be easy with the kids. Some of the other nights each couple would have time to go out by themselves. There was an Italian restaurant called Mario’s nearby, that served excellent pizza and had funny pictures of the old game Super Mario’s characters, Mario and Luigi. There was a little console you could play the game on. William,Fox, Lily and Jake all played. It was fun and so simple compared to modern day technology. Dana sat, playing with Katie and talking to Kelsey. She loved her daughter- in- law and was so happy that William was in such a good marriage. Kelsey was a great mother and was very fond of Dana and Fox. She had a lot of affection for Mulder,and really enjoyed his stories and sense of humor. That always warmed Scully’s heart.

Back at the hotel, they played a game of mini golf. Jake, amazingly, hit the last ball,with a little help from Mulder, into the special hole at the end and everything lit up.He got to pick a prize and was so ecstatic. Being the sweet boy that he is,he chose a package that had two funny trolls in it. and gave one to Katie. The family went up to their rooms and retired for the night

The next morning,they had an early breakfast at the Pancake House, The kids had pancakes shaped like animals. Lily and William had the chocolate chip flavor that they always loved. Dana and Kelsey had Swedish pancakes with lingonberries and Fox had plain ones with bacon. After breakfast, they went to meet Todd’s family at the pier for the Dolphin watching. Soon everyone was there, and it was almost time to board the boat. Scully noticed Mulder was standing a bit away from everyone, and seemed a little quiet and nervous. She went over and put her arms around him.

“You have your Dramamine patch on,don’t you? she asked.

He nodded, but expressed worry it wouldn’t work, He hadn’t been on a boat in awhile. The last time was years ago with Charlie and Bill,while visiting them in California. They convinced him to go on an ocean fishing trip with them. Even though he had the patch on,he got dreadfully sick on the boat. Being sons of a Navy man and Bill being one himself, they found it quite funny. Fox was miserable when he got back to Bill’s house. Scully had glared at her brothers’ glee,and spent the rest of the day helping Mulder feel better. 

“This boat won’t be rocking as much,and there won’t be a smell of fish,” she said. Mulder hoped she was right.

The trip progressed and it was wonderful. The boat was pretty steady. There was a cool breeze and Mulder felt fine. The crew gave the kids pirate hats and little Magnifying tubes to look through. Jake has a patch on over one eye. Best of all, they saw a huge family of dolphins, gracefully leaping in and out of the sea. The kids were so excited. Jake was laughing and trying to name all the dolphins, He loved the littlest one most, and named him Little Jumper. Katie kept trying to reach over the side of the boat to touch them,so William had a tight hold on her.

Todd’s parents got a big kick out of them as they hadn’t been around young kids for a long time. Lily and Todd found a less crowded spot in the boat to be alone, talk and make out. Mulder’s radar was up,but Scully distracted him,by having him take some pictures.

They got back to the pier,everyone feeling the trip was a great success. William and his family went back to the hotel and Todd borrowed his Dad’s car to go out for awhile with Lily. Fox drove Dana,Josh and Melanie to an outdoor seafood restaurant on the bay. The two families enjoyed each other’s company and said that they thought their kids were good for each other. Laurie wondered whether they would stay close,being in different schools,but hoped they wouldn’t be too distracted,missing each other, to concentrate on their studies. Mulder said they just had to trust that they were smart kids and let them figure it out. Everyone agreed. They also talked about,being empty nesters. Todd was an only child and William had been out on his own for years, so Lily would be profoundly missed.

After a lunch of lobster salad sandwiches and Ices tea and lemonade,they went back to the hotel and waited for Todd and Lily. They arrived shortly and everyone said goodbye. Mulder noticed his daughter looking a little sad, and put his arm around her. 

“ You know you’re going to see him soon,” he said lifting her chin up with his fingers.

“ I know, but next week I have orientation, and we both go back to work, then before you know it, we’re in different schools.”

Mulder started to say something about how it won’t be that bad,but remembered how much he used to miss Scully over the weekend and on holidays! when she would travel to her family, before they were a couple! so he said instead,

“ I know this is a big change in so many ways. But,you guys will be FaceTalking and visiting each other when you can. You're just in another phase of your relationship. He seems to really care about you, and is a very nice guy. I have faith in you two”

Lily hugged him and thanked him for trying to cheer her up 

“ I promise I won't be a drag on this fun vacation,” She smiled and went to her room.

Scully came over and said,

“ Good job,Dad”

A little later,the family left,heading over to the boardwalk and the Amusement Park . William,Kelsey and the kids got chicken fingers and salad at an open air food place. Mulder, Scully and Lily were still full from lunch and just had ice water and split an appetizer. At the park,Mulder and Scully took the little ones to the kiddie section,so William.Kelsey and Lily could enjoy the more challenging rides.Jake could go on some of the rides by himself, but wanted Mulder to go on the kids roller coaster with him. Scully was amazed Fox could squeeze his large frame in there, but he managed. She and Katie watched them go by and waved, Jake was squealing and Mulder smiling, but he looked like he was in a torture device with his knees sticking up above the cart,

They all went on the Ferris Wheel and the Carousel. Katie was getting tired, so Scully sat on a bench with her, while Mulder and Jake went on bumper cars. Again,it was a squeeze for Fox,but he loved doing these things with Jake: they made the little boy so happy. 

They met up with the others. They saw a game, in which you could throw basketballs, to win a prize. The kids could stand on the counter, William stood behind Katie,Fox behind Jake and they “helped” them shoot. Both were able to win a second shelf prize,a stuffed animal dog with a Yankees uniform on for Jake and a a girl bear with a Dr’s uniform on it for Katie. “Just like Grandma,”Lily said. They had a snack before leaving the park..Jake and Katie shared blue Cotton Candy which resulted in blue sticky mouths and fingers, and everyone else got Italian Ice. After Dana and Kelsey washed up the kids, they all returned to the hotel.

Lily took the kids in her room for the night. William moved the cot in there and set up Katie’s crib. When morning came, Kelsey went in to check on everyone, and found them curled up with Lily in her bed. Hearing about this,Mulder told Scully they shouldn’t even pretend something different would happen on the night they had the kids.

  
  


Everyone had a light breakfast of cereal and fruit,then put on their bathing suits. It was the first day they were going to spend the day at the ocean. The hotel had a young employee set up two umbrellas and 5 adult chairs for the family. William had brought small chairs for the kids and lots of beach toys for them to play with. 2 blankets and lots of towels were laid out and placed on the back of chairs. Everyone had sunglasses on. Katie’s were Minnie Mouse ones,her current favorite and Jake’s were Scooby Doo, Mulder wore his Alien sun hat.After gallons of suntan lotion were lathered on all, they were ready for the ocean.

They all went to the edge of the water.It was a beautiful day and the ocean was at low tide and not too rough.It was the middle of July and the water was fairly warm.. Mulder and Scully watched as Kelsey walked Katie into the water.She let out a happy scream as a wave rushed over her little legs. She was only 8 months old when they went to a beach last summer, and she didn’t remember. William took Jake out a little bit and taught him how to lay on a boogie board. He held on the cord and ran next Jake as he rode a small wave in.Jake yelled,

“Hey,Grandma and Grandpa, I did it!” 

Fox scooped him up and took him out a little further, holding him up as the glided over the waves together. Scully walked with Katie along the shore and William, Kelsey and Lily went further out to jump waves. After awhile everyone was back at the blankets. 

Mulder and Scully both grew up by the ocean,and loved spending time on the beach. They were relaxing in their chairs enjoying the warm sun.William was playing some music from his phone, which was attached to a small speaker he had brought. The good mix of music chilled everyone out. Lily was building a sand castle with her little nephew and niece. They had brought a cooler with small sandwiches,fruit,snacks and drinks.

After lunch, they decided to make use of a badminton net that was set up. The birdie was included, and they waited for the group that was playing to be done,. The five adults broke into two revolving teams 2 on each side, while one stayed back with kids. First up, was William and Scully against Fox and Kelsey,figuring they’d balance out the age difference. Mulder and Kelsey played really well together and had a healthy lead,when Dana said to her son, 

“Ok William,they had their fun, now let’s go”

Scully always had a competitive streak,and it was full on. At first they tied the score, and then passed them to reach the winning score of 21. Mulder pretended to be a sore loser, but really got a kick out of Scully’s athletic prowess.

“ Watch out! She’s got game” he warned Lily, trading spots with her.

After the game,Mulder and Scully went for a swim. The rest of the family had gone back to swim in the pool.They splashed around, riding waves,having fun. While waiting for the next wave,Mulder pulled her close to him,and kissed her. They got a little distracted,and a big wave came in and took them out.After getting dragged in some,they stood up laughing.Scully playfully punched his arm for trying to drown her.

Back at the hotel,everyone had showers and the kids had taken a short nap. It was William and Kelsey’s turn to go out alone to dinner.Fox,Dana and Lily took the kids to a fun restaurant where the wait staff was dressed up like cartoon or comic book characters,and would talk to the kids at each table.Spider Man took their order and shot a web from his sleeve to Jake, who couldn’t get over how cool it was, A fully costumed Belle delivered the food and distributed crowns and tiaras, She asked Katie which castle she lived in. She addressed her and Lily as Princess,Jake as Prince and Mulder and Scully as King and Queen. Mulder smiled at Scully being called Queen and Jake yelled out “King Fox” and broke into giggles. Dinner was burgers,veggie burgers and sliders.. French fries, which they shared, and small sundaes for dessert.

They walked back to the hotel, enjoying the pretty sky. Fox had Jake on his shoulders and Lily had Katie on hers. Dana walked next to them, thinking how much fun they were having together. She thought of their life two decades ago, when she and Mulder were just starting to put the pieces back together, after their 2 yr breakup. She was so grateful that they ended up here, and life had finally been good to them. 

Mulder and Scully were keeping the kids in their room that night.Scully changed Katie’s diaper and everyone else used the bathroom,cleaned up and got into PJ’s. Jake told Katie,

“We’re having a sleepover with Grandma and Grandpa,”

“Yay,sweep over” Katie said.

After a pillow fight and a couple of books that Scully brought for the kids,were read,everyone got in bed. Fox and Dana laid at the edges,Jake and Katie in the middle.Mulder and Scully didn’t usually go to bed this early, It wasn’t even 9pm. But,once their heads hit the pillows,and the kids cuddled up to them,they realized how exhausted they were. Dana looked at Mulder and blew him a kiss. He reached over and stroked her face saying, “ Goodnight Scully”

At six o'clock in the morning,Fox woke up to Jake laying on top of hm tapping his face saying, 

“Grandpa,Grandpa,Grandpa “

Mulder yawned and said.

“ What,Jake?”

I just wanted to see if you were awake”

Mulder laughed, and then realized Scully and Katie weren’t in the room But soon the door opened and Scully came in, She explained that Katie woke up at 5 am.She tried to keep her quiet,but the toddler kept insisting that she needed her doctor bear. Finally, Scully took her to William and Kelsey’s room to get it, but Kesey was awake and took Katie from Scully.

When everyone was up and dressed, they met for breakfast at the hotel’s restaurant.They were enjoying their eggs,toast and juice when they heard a loud clap of thunder, Katie yelled “Boom” and Jake buried his head against William,he was not a fan of thunder.Scully took him into her lap and tried to explain in kids’ terms what caused thunder and why it was loud.

“Grandpa told me it was clouds that turned into silly cloud men during storms and ran around booming into each other.”

“Well that’s another explanation,”Scully said,raising her eyebrow at her husband. Lily and Kelsey laughed and William said,

“Glad there’s one scientist in the family,” but couldn’t help smiling too.

After breakfast, they considered the options for activities on a rainy day.

The indoor part of the local Aquarium,which had a little restaurant in the middle of a room with turtles and big fish swimming behind glass,was the winner.

They relaxed in the lobby of the hotel near a little play area for the kids, till it was time to go

The Aquarium was a great experience for all of them. They saw sharks and large squid and octopus, They had little sand areas, where the kid could watch tiny crabs. There were beautiful tropical fish in tanks.Jake said.

“Grandpa,your fish are nice,but these are prettier”

They could put their hands in a section of the water and feel rays go by.

Everyone enjoyed crab cakes and fish sticks, while watching the big fish swim around them. 

After lunch,they went to a little exhibit and film, geared for kids about penguins. Both kids loved it and naturally, Mulder bought them each a little penguin from the gift shop,

“Mom, he spoils them rotten”William groused.

Scully just smiled and said,

“ I don’t think he knows how not to.He loves giving them these things as much they love getting them. I’ll try to discourage any more purchases.

William remarked,

“I know Dad has a very big heart. I am so grateful or everything you both do for us. I just don’t want him to think he has to give them something for them to love him.”

“ Oh William,your dad doesn’t think that. Most of the time he just plays with them and tells them funny stories.He just loves to make vacations special.”

William agreed, and they caught up to the group, The rest on the day was spent at the hotel .Scully,Kelsey and Lily went to get mani/pedis in the hotel spa. The kids took naps while William and Mulder had beer and watched a baseball game on the TV in the living room area of their suite. That evening was pasta night at the hotel restaurant,which they all liked. Finding Nemo was being shown after, in an auditorium for the guests, as it was still raining. After the movie everyone went to their rooms

Lily was FaceTalking with Todd in the living area, and Mulder and Scully were sitting out on their balcony, watching the rain over the ocean. The sky was beautiful and stormy looking.They had Irish coffees to warm them up and were holding hands, enjoying being alone. After they heard Lily say goodnight and close her door,they closed the balcony door, and Scully led Mulder to the bed.

.

She leaned up and kissed him, pulling off his shirt, which had a lobster on it.

He stood still, enjoying her undressing him. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans,then pulled them and his boxers down. Smiling up at him, she she knelt down and cradled his penis in her hands and kissed it, He softly moaned, as she stroked his growing cock and put her mouth around the head,first licking off the precum. She sucked it, moving her mouth up and down his silky hot shaft. Finally Mulder choked out, “ Your turn,” and pulled her up to standing, He gently removed her clothes, stopping to admire the new lavender lingerie he hadn’t seen before.

“ You got these for me,Scully?” he whispered hoarsely

“ Well, has I actually got them for myself,Mulder,but I’m glad you like them” she teased,

Fox took her bra off,kissed each breast,then laid her on the bed. He knelt over her, kissing her lips, neck and back to her breasts, licking and nipping her rosebud nipples.Scully was moaning,contentedly. Mulder’s tongue and fingers slowly moved down her abdomen.He put the tip of his nose in her navel and kept going.When he reached her lavender panties,he put his fingers by the soaked crotch,slipped the material aside and swirled them around her vagina. Pleased by her state of arousal, he pulled down the pretty silk panties and licked his way up her thighs.He buried his head in her center, inhaling the aroma of Scully’s arousal, mixed with her own intoxicating scent. He opened her lips with his fingers and poked his tongue inside lapping her,while his thumb worked on her clit. Scully panted out to Mulder,

“I’m very close, and I want to feel your big, pulsing cock inside me”

Mulder did not have to be told twice.He climbed back up her body,kissing her to give her a taste of herself. He guided his penis to her sex and,not taking his eyes off hers,he slid all the way home.The pleasure was intense for both of them. As close to ejaculating as he was,he wanted to savor the moments and pushed in and out of her slowly. Scully,ready to burst, said,

“Mulder,harder and faster,please!’

He pumped into her wildly and, after lifting her leg up on his shoulder, they both screamed out their release. Mulder laid on top of her,still connected.Scully was hugging him and started softly laughing.

“ What?” Mulder asked, smiling.

“ I hope there’s a counselor at Columbia,because Lily’s going to need therapy”

Mulder replied,”Maybe,But she”ll never doubt how much we love and desire each other.I hardly ever remember feeling that way about my parents.”

Scully nodded and kissed him. He kissed her back,slipped out of her and they soon were sound asleep,with his arm flung around her,

They woke up and showered,then went to meet the others for breakfast. Today, William,Kelsey and Lily were going parasailing in the morning. Fox and Dana were going to take the kids to the pool. Jake and Katie loved the pool. They bounced all around in their tubes,ran around the mini water park and darted in and out of the sprinkler. They were true water babies,.Each grandparent held a child, while they slid down a big slide. This time,Mulder held Katie, so his long arms could hold her up when they hit the water.

Everyone dried off and relaxed. They had some pretzels and vitamin water, while basking n the sun. In a little while,Scully took Katie back in the baby pool. Mulder led Jake to where the water was a little deeper,and taught him how to float.Jake had had some swimming lessons at a camp for preschoolers, and was getting the hang of it, but wasn’t confident yet. He was nervous for his grandfather to let go, but when Fox felt Jake was ready,he gently removed his hands and Jake was floating by himself,His eyes were open wide, and with a big smile on his face he said,

“I’m floating,Grandpa,I can watch the sky, while I swim on my back!”

Mulder told him he did great, and after some doggy paddling, they found Scully and Katie and went up to their room. They gave the kids a bath.The tub in Mulder and Scully’s room had jets you could turn on.They also used the kids’ bubble bath which produced rainbow bubbles. It was a wild and crazy bath time. 

The kids would scream when the jet of water would hit them and try to jump in the tub.Mulder and Scully were laughing and holding on to the little slippery bodies. Rainbow bubbles were everywhere. Finally, Jake and Katie calmed down enough so their bodies and hair could be washed.

After the kids were dried off and in clean clothes,Mulder and Scully took them down to the lobby to meet William,Kelsey and Lily. Those three had been back for a bit,had taken showers,changed and were already downstairs. Katie and Jake were happy to see their parents. Jake excitedly told them that he learned how to float,and Katlie said,

“Our baff had a hose,and rainbow bubbles were all over Grandpa”

Everyone one laughed, and Kelsey mouthed a happy “Thank you” to Mulder and Scully. They had lunch.The little kids and Mulder had macaroni and cheese . The rest had various wraps. That afternoon all the ladies,including Katie, were going on a shopping trip in a cute little section of the town. The boys were going to an outdoor pirate show, set on a ship.Performers dresses up like Pirates, ran around singing,pretending to drink a lot of rum.fighting with fake swords.A bunch of bad pirates were forced to walk the plank. There was a big colorful Parrot named Salty,that talked. A pirate character had him on his arm and knelt by Jake. The pirate asked him his name.As soon as he told him,the parrot said.

“Ahoy,Jake.Welcome aboard”

“Thank you,Salty” and to William and Fox,”He.knows my name!”

The young kids were gathered in a circle to hear a story read by a pirate lady.

Willam and Fox sat behind the group. William looked thoughtful and said,

“You know,Dad, the Van de Kamps were great parents to me,when I was a kid. We went on little local vacations, but nothing like we do with you and Mom. Sometimes, I wonder what it would have been like if you and Mom didn’t have to give me up, and I grew up with you.”

Mulder’s heart flew to his throat.He was a little stunned, as William never talked too much about his adoption. Fox took a breath and said.

“ Willam, we would have done anything to keep you, if it was safe. You truly were a miracle to us, and we loved you so very much.But as it was,powerful people were after both of us. They wanted me dead, and to get their hands on you as the result of a successful experiment or maybe even to kill you too.If we kept you, we all would have had to be in hiding,always looking over our shoulders.It was hard enough for us during those years on the run,I can’t imagine it with a baby. So sadly. it wouldn’t have been like it is now for me and your Mom, and we couldn’t see putting you in constant danger.We will always appreciate what your adoptive parents did for all of us.”

William had been watching Mulder, as he spoke, and saw great anguish in his father's eyes. He put his arm around Mulder, assuring him he didn’t say that to make him feel bad,and knew for a long time his adoption was necessary

He said smiling,

“ I’m very happy you,Mom and Lily live close to us.It’s been wonderful for all these years, being part of your family.I am so grateful Jake and Katie have you two as Grandparents.You give them so many experiences, and let them know you love them,everyday”

Fox thanked him softly, his eyes filled with tears and gave him a hug.

The children’s story was over and Jake rejoined them. They headed back to the hotel to meet the ladies. They arrived and went their rooms. Mulder and Scully were sitting on the bed talking, when they heard a knock on their door.Katie marched into the room wearing a bright pink sundress. that went practically to the floor.Lily followed with a matching blue one,then,Kelsey with a yellow one. Mulder looked at Scully, who said.

“I didn’t know we were having a fashion show” and quickly changed into hers. it was a beautiful shade of green and Mulder was just staring at her.

“ How about eyes on all of us,Dad,” Lily teased.

Willam had joined them as the 3 generations of women paraded around the room. William and Fox clapped and whistled, Katie had on her tiara from the restaurant. 

“We’re certainly surrounded by some beautiful women,son,” Fox said, smiling his appreciation. William smiled back, and grabbed his little princess up onto his lap.

It was Mulder and Scully’s turn to go out alone for dinner. Dana left her new sundress on, and wore the mother of pearl earrings, Fox had given her. She had put on a necklace, that had diamonds and emeralds on it, which he also gave her long ago.She looked casual,but stunning. Fox wore Khaki shorts and a grey blue Henley,which gave his hazel eyes a blue tint,and showed off the nice tan he was getting.

They had reservations at a well loved Mexican restaurant. It was just up the beach a little,so they walked. Lively music greeted their ears as they got closer,

They were seated in a colorful booth and fresh chips and salsa was placed on the table. It reminded them of the little Mexican restaurants they used to eat in,while on the run on the Southwest. Mulder had not yet told Scully about his talk with William,but he would soon. They ordered Margaritas,and for food, guacamole,shrimp tacos and chicken enchiladas to share. They were greatly enjoying themselves. As much as they adored being with their family,,this was the first meal they had alone and they were feeling romantic and happy A live Mariachi band had started playing. The mood was festive.The food came and it was delicious. They ordered more margaritas. After they finished,they had some Mexican Hot Chocolate. They paid the bill. and decided to walk back on the beach.

It was a gorgeous evening, and they walked along the ocean’s edge,holding their sandals.They stopped to look at the moon over the sea. Mulder pulled Scully into his arms and lovingly kissed her.

“We’re so lucky to have everything we do, I love our family so much and we get to see them so often, and share these special times with them,” he said,his voice filled with emotion.

Scully hugged him tight,than pulled back and looked up at him.Placing her hands on his face,she looked in his beautiful eyes and said,

“I’ m so lucky to have you,Fox Mulder.I don t know how it’s possible,but I love you more everyday”

She stretched to meet his lips, and kissed him passionatelyn.He groaned and put his hands on her breasts.Scully was a bit tipsy, and was enjoying this, but didn’t want to end up naked on the sand, fucking like bunnies, in such a public, popular place.She gave his dick a squeeze and then said

“Down,boy let’s take this back to our room”, 

They got back in their room and decided to take a bath with the jet sprays,minus 2 toddlers and rainbow bubbles. It felt warm and relaxing. They helped wash each other,then leaned back, closing their eyes. Mulder looked at Scully and saw that she was falling asleep in the tub. He turned the jets off and let out the water.He got out,grabbed a big plush towel and gently woke her up She looked surprised for a moment, then smiled, He helped her out and wrapped her in the big towel, then dried himself.

They climbed naked into the bed and held each other.The activities of the day and the Margaritas had caught up with them,so they slept soundly in each other’s arms.

Thursday was really the last full day of their vacation.They were leaving Friday morning after breakfast to avoid weekend traffic and because William wanted the weekend at home, before he had to return to work.They would spend the last day at the ocean. They had the continental breakfast.which included,bagels,muffins yogurt,hard boiled eggs,cereal and fruit as well as coffee tea,milk and juice.Kelsey, Dana and Lily had yogurt and fruit. Jake and Katie had cereal and pieces of a muffin and Fox and Willam had bagels and coffee.

Soon,they were set up on the beach, They were all grateful their last day was clear and warm. They swam,sunned,and chatted. Mulder tried the boogie board, and William took Katie out a little further and floated over waves with her. Jake,Scully,Kelsey and Lily were having a serious game of GoFish on the blankets .Everyone came back to their spot and dried off.They sat and had fruit and hard boiled eggs from breakfast for their lunch.

Jake wanted to make a giant sand castle,closer to the water,so they all moved their chairs down by the ocean. Katie and Jake had their pails and shovels .Lily carried a bag of other sand toys and sat with them near the sea, but not close enough to get hit by waves. Pleasant minutes went by as the adults watched their children play together. Lily loved her brother’s children and they adored her.

Suddenly. a large group of surfers walked in front of them . They were carrying boards of all colors, and everyone was watching them walk by. After the last one passed, Lily screamed,

“ I don’t see Katie!

Panic rose in everyone,and Jake started crying. Mulder felt like he could throw up,but he leaped into action.Lifeguards began searching the water.Mulder told William and Lily to walk one way along the beach and he and Scully would walk the other way. Lily,who was holding Jake and calming him down, was to walk around showing other lifeguards and people sitting nearby, Katie’s picture.She took Jake with her. Mulder and Scully were frantic,but kept their wits about them.

Fox used every investigative skill he ever learned to observe the area, In a short while, they came upon a sand sculpture, that looked like Minnie Mouse. Walking up to it,they spotted Katie’s shovel on the ground, and a new wave of terror engulfed them. 

Suddenly,Scully shouted,” Mulder,Look!”

He followed her eyes to see a man walking with a young boy and holding Katie’s hand as she walked beside them. Mulder’s demeanor became murderous and he shouted,

“ Hey,You.stop right there’ and started to run at the guy.

Scully grabbed his arm, and told him to see what the man had to say, before he did anything rash. They reached the man, and Katie said

“Hi ,Grandma. where were you?”

The man sighed in relief, and explained his son saw Katie wondering around, and no- one seemed to be with her. The boy brought the the little girl to him and they were on their way to the Lifeguard station. Dana was starting to thank them, when everyone noticed Fox and Katie.

She had started walking towards him,now asking him where he was,when he dropped on his knees in front of her,capturing her in a tight embrace and burying his head in her damp red waves, Scully went over to them and heard Katie say

“Grandpa, you hugging me too tight” and to Scully, “ Why he crying?”

Scully,choked up herself, said,

“Oh baby,we didn’t know where you were,” putting her arms around both of them,

“ I just went to see Minnie,” Katie replied,her voice muffled by her Grandparents’ hugs..

Mulder calmed down and stood up,holding Katie. Scully kept a grip,on his arm.

They saw Lily and Jake, running towards them.

‘ Thank God you found her,”Lily exclaimed.

Katie squirmed,so Fox put her down and Jake came over to her saying.

“ You can’t do that Katie,I was really scared, I couldn’t find my little sister”

Scully held Mulder’s hand really tight. He snapped out of his sad memory, and told everybody they had to get back to William and Kelsey. He knew how frantic they must be by now. Lily ran ahead, followed by Mulder and Scully holding their grandchildren. After a few minutes,from a short distance, they saw Lily,William and Kelsey, running towards them. When they got closer,Scully gave Katie to Kelsey, who fell on her knees sobbing, as she held and kissed her baby. Fox and Dana put their arms around William to support his shaking body.

Kelsey got up, and William picked up Jake,gathering his family for a big hug.

Mulder and Scully watched with tears in their eyes,feeling so grateful for this happy ending.

That was it for the beach. It was about 2pm. When they reached the hotel,Mulder told everybody they could pick their favorite thing from the Ice cream parlor. They sat at a big table sipping and licking a variety of cones,sundaes, milkshakes and a banana split.

. 

William’ s family went up to their room,so the kids could nap and they could recover. Mulder and Scully sat with Lily, who said she was going to rent a bike and ride on a trail along the beach. They asked her if she would like their company. She said she would, so they all changed and went to the bike rental.

They chose brightly colored shore bikes, and started out on the trail. Mulder could still ride pretty fast,but he heard his knees cracking. They told Lily to ride ahead and they’d catch up to her later. Fox and Dana rode for a while, then found a bench with a view of the ocean to rest on.. Mulder told her about the conversation he had with William, concerning his adoption. She got very emotional, and felt both sad and happy about what Willam said. 

“At least he understands why we gave him up,and feels he had a pretty happy childhood. I’m glad he loves our family so much” Mulder said,

Scully nodded and they sat quietly,holding hands. Soon.Lily came back around the trail. They all rode together back to the hotel.For their last dinner.they were going to use the outdoor grill,provided by the hotel. William had bought hot dogs,pieces of chicken and corn on the cob. The family prepared the meal and cooked together. After they ate, they took the kids to the little play area for a while.

The little kids went upstairs with their parents and Lily was FaceTalking to Todd again in her room. Mulder and Scully got some wine and sat out on the balcony.

“ This was quite a day, I haven’t been so terrified in a long time,” Mulder said.

“I know, me too,I can’t even think of what would happen to all of us if we didn’t find our baby,” Scully replied shaking her head at the thought.

Mulder put his arm around her and stroked her hair.

“We sure made a lot of good memories this week,though,” he mused.

They sat for awhile, reliving all the fun things they did, and how much they enjoyed being all together.

“Well, I guess tomorrow,we have to go back to our real life.” Mulder said.

Scully looked at Mulder,and their many years together flashed through her mind. She smiled,and repeated something she said long ago.

“ I want to remember how it was, how it all was.”

Mulder smiled back and said,

“ I love all the time we’ve had together,all the good,and how we survived the bad,but Scully, my favorite time is right now. Everything between us has been wonderful,for so long. All our family is doing well. i look forward to waking up everyday. I’m with the person I love more than anything else in the world and have loved for over 40 years. Scully, I don’t know how long either of us have,and I hope it’s a very long time,because I can't imagine the alternative. But,for however long we do have.just know you have made me so happy,happier than I ever thought I could be. So everyday we get to spend together is my favorite”

With tears in her eyes,Scully walked over to Mulder,climbed in his lap and put her arms around him. Looking into his chameleon eyes, she said,

“ I know I’ve told you this before,Mulder,but I still wouldn’t change a day. My life with you, despite all our pain and challenges,has been magical,inspirational and filled with more love than I ever thought was possible. You are, and have been since I met you, the only person I really could imagine being with. Mulder,I love you with every fiber of my being.I,too,treasure every minute on earth we have left,together.

Dana and Fox left the balcony,undressed each other and climbed into the big bed. Snuggling up as close as possible,they became lost in each other’s scents and words of love, as they drifted off to sleep.

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
